Presently hair rollers are comprised of two pieces. A first piece is used to secure hair onto a second piece.
There are several problems with the present hair rollers. First since the hair rollers have two pieces many times pieces get lost and the hair roller becomes unuseable. Second when styling hair using heat, the rollers do not help in the distribution of heat. Therefore it takes more time to style the hair. Manufacturers have addressed this problem by making heated rollers. However the rollers still take a long time to heat and once the rollers are hot they are very hard to handle.